leagueoflegendsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Sona
Sonas Grund'fähigkeiten erzeugen eine einzigartige Aura für 3 Sekunden, welche sie selbst und alle , welche den Auraradius betreten, verstärken. Außerdem blockiert die Verwendung einer '''Grund'fähigkeit die Verwendung anderer 'Grund'fähigkeit für Sekunden. |leveling = |description2 = Nachdem 3 'Grund'fähigkeiten gewirkt wurden, wird '''Sonas nächster verstärkt, wodurch dieser |magisch}} verursacht und einen weitere Effekt auslöst, abhängig von der zuletzt gewirkten Grund'fähigkeit. |leveling2 = |description3 = ''Powerakkord . |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| , oder ). ** Der ausgelöste Zusatz-Effekt ändert sich nicht mehr, wenn Fähigkeiten genutzt werden, während der Angriff bereits zu einem Gegner fliegt. * Der auslösende Angriff wendet andere an und kann . |video = Sona-P }} }} |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = |abhängig vom Rang von Crescendo}} |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = '''Sona sendet zwei Klangblitze aus, welche den beiden nächsten Gegnern |magisch}} zufügt. Champions werden priorisiert. |leveling = }} |description2 = Sona und alle nahen verbündeten Champions verursachen mit ihrem nächsten innerhalb von 3 Sekunden |magisch}}. |leveling2 = }} |description3 = - Stakkato:}} Powerakkord verursacht magischen Gesamt'''schaden|40 % '''zusätzlichen magischen Schaden}}. |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| hat. ** Ein Ziel, welches bei Aktivierung sichtbar ist und dann außer Sichtweite läuft, wird trotzdem getroffen. |video = Sona-Q }} }} |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = |abhängig vom Rang von Crescendo}} |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Sona sich selbst und den am stärksten verwundeten nahen verbündeten Champion. |leveling = }} |description2 = Sona und alle nahen verbündeten Champions erhalten einen , welcher bis zu Sekunden anhält. |leveling2 = }} |description3 = - Diminuendo:}} Powerakkord reduziert die Größe und den verursachten Schaden des Ziels um 25 % für 3 Sekunden. |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} |costtype = |cooldown = |abhängig vom Rang von Crescendo}} |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Sona erhält |ms}} für 3 Sekunden, was auf 7 Sekunden erhöht wird, wenn sie keinen Schaden erleidet. |leveling = |description2 = Alle nahen verbündeten Champions erhalten |ms}} für 3 Sekunden. |leveling2 = %|ms}} }} |description3 = - Tempo:}} Powerakkord das Ziel um 40 % für 2 Sekunden. |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Die von Sonas Grund'fähigkeiten wird reduziert. |leveling = %}} |description2 = Nach einer -sekündigen Verzögerung spielt '''Sona ihren ultimativen Akkord in die gewählte Richtung, was |magisch}} verursacht und getroffene Gegner für Sekunden . |leveling2 = }} |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| Gegner beginnen, 50 % schneller zu tanzen. |video = Sona-R }} }} Kartenspezifische Unterschiede ; : * Erlittener Schaden wird um 15 % erhöht. * Verursachter Schaden wird um 15 % verringert. * Verursachte Heilungen & Schilde werden um 18 & verringert. cs:Sona en:Sona es:Sona fr:Sona pl:Sona pt-br:Sona ru:Сона zh:娑娜 |Hintergrund= Geschichte }} Sona ist in Demacia die führende Virtuosin am Etwahl, einem Saiteninstrument, durch das sie mit eleganten Akkorden und lebendigen Arien spricht. Ihr vornehmes Gebaren hat sie bei den Hochgeborenen beliebt gemacht, doch einige vermuten Magie hinter ihren fesselnden Melodien – ein Tabu in Demacia. Fremden gegenüber still und von engen Freunden irgendwie verstanden, zupft Sona ihre Melodien nicht nur, um Verbündete zu heilen, sondern auch, um nichtsahnende Gegner zu erledigen. Die Virtuosin Sona hat keine Erinnerungen an ihre wahren Eltern. Als Kleinkind wurde sie auf der Türschwelle eines ionischen Waisenhauses zurückgelassen, gebettet auf ein uraltes Instrument in einem erlesenen Kasten unbekannter Herkunft. Sie war ein ungewöhnlich braves Kind – immer ruhig und zufrieden. Ihre Fürsorger waren sich sicher, dass sie schnell ein neues Heim finden würde. Aber schon bald wurde klar, dass das, was sie für eine ungewöhnliche Herzlichkeit hielten, im Grunde nur die Unfähigkeit zu sprechen oder irgendeinen Ton zu erzeugen darstellte. Sona verblieb bis in ihre Jugendjahre im Waisenhaus und konnte nur in hoffnungsloser Stille mit ansehen, wie mögliche Adoptiveltern an ihr vorbeizogen. Zu dieser Zeit verkauften ihre Fürsorger ihr ungewöhnliches Instrument an begierige Sammler in der Hoffnung, so für ihre Zukunft sorgen zu können. Doch aufgrund unzähliger bizarrer und unerwarteter Gründe wurde es immer wieder zurückgegeben oder fand sich einfach vor dem Haus wieder. Als eine wohlhabende demacianische Frau mit dem Namen Lestara Buvelle von dem Instrument erfuhr, brach sie sofort nach Ionia auf. Als die Fürsorger ihr das Instrument vorzeigten, erhob sie sich wortlos und sah sich im Haus um, wobei sie vor Sonas Zimmer stehen blieb. Ohne Zögern adoptierte sie Sona und hinterließ eine großzügige Spende für das Instrument. Unter Lestaras Weisung entdeckte Sona eine tiefe Verbindung mit dem Instrument, das Lestara „Etwahl“ nannte. In ihren Händen spielte es Klänge, welche die Herzen der Umstehenden beruhigten oder erbeben ließen. Binnen Monaten sorgte sie dank des mysteriösen Etwahls für ausverkaufte Vorstellungen. Ihr Spiel berührte die innersten Gefühle und manipulierte so mühelos die Emotionen ihrer Zuhörer – und das ohne eine einzige niedergeschriebene Note. Insgeheim entdeckte sie eine mächtige und tödliche Verwendung für ihr Etwahl, mit der sie entfernte Objekte durch dessen Vibrationen zerschneiden konnte. Sie perfektionierte dieses Können im Geheimen und meisterte so ihre Gabe für den Fall, dass die Harmonie ihrer Talente einmal benötigt werden sollten. Alte Geschichte 1.= left|300px Sona hat keine Erinnerungen an ihre wahren Eltern. Als Kleinkind wurde sie auf der Türschwelle eines ionischen Waisenhauses zurückgelassen, gebettet auf ein uraltes Instrument in einem erlesenen Kasten unbekannter Herkunft. Sie war ein ungewöhnlich braves Kind - immer ruhig und zufrieden. Ihre Fürsorger waren sich sicher, sie würde schnell ein neues Heim finden. Aber schon bald wurde klar, dass das, was sie für eine ungewöhnliche Herzlichkeit hielten, im Grunde nur die Unfähigkeit zu sprechen oder irgendeinen Ton zu erzeugen darstellte. Sona verblieb bis in ihre Jugendjahre im Waisenhaus und konnte nur in hoffnungsloser Stille mit ansehen, wie mögliche Adoptiveltern an ihr vorbeizogen. Zu dieser Zeit verkauften ihre Fürsorger ihr ungewöhnliches Instrument an begierige Sammler in der Hoffnung, so für ihre Zukunft sorgen zu können. Doch aufgrund unzähliger bizarrer und unerwarteter Gründe wurde es immer wieder zurückgegeben oder fand sich einfach vor dem Haus wieder. Als eine wohlhabende demacianische Frau mit dem Namen Lestara Buvelle von dem Instrument erfuhr, brach sie sofort nach Ionia auf. Als die Fürsorger ihr das Instrument vorzeigten, erhob sie sich wortlos und sah sich im Haus um, wobei sie vor Sonas Zimmer stehen blieb. Ohne Zögern adoptierte sie Sona und hinterließ eine großzügige Spende für das Instrument. Unter Lestaras Weisung entdeckte Sona eine tiefe Verbindung mit dem Instrument, das Lestara „Etwahl“ nannte. In ihren Händen spielte es Klänge, die die Herzen der Umstehenden beruhigte oder erbeben lies. Binnen Monaten sorgte sie dank des mysteriösen Etwahls für ausverkaufte Vorstellungen. Ihr Spiel berührte die innersten Gefühle und manipulierte so mühelos die Emotionen ihrer Zuhörer - und das ohne eine einzige niedergeschriebene Note. Insgeheim entdeckte sie eine mächtige und tödliche Verwendung für ihr Etwahl, bei der sie entfernte Objekte durch dessen Vibrationen zerschneiden konnte. Sie perfektionierte dieses Können im Geheimen und meisterte so ihre Gabe. Als sie sich dazu bereit fühlte, zog sie zum einzigen Ort aus, der ihr eine angemessene Bühne für ihre Aufführungen bieten könnte: die Liga der Legenden. , nach einem Konzertbesuch}} |-|Liga-Bewertung= Kandidat: Datum: 21. September, 20 CLE ;BEOBACHTUNG Wie von einem harmonischen Windhauch getragen gleitet Sona voran. Ihre elegante Robe weht sanft hinter ihr her, als sie die Große Halle betritt. Ihr Haar wogt auf einer unsichtbaren Brise, feine Wasserschwaden lösen sich in goldenen Strähnen am Ende ihrer langen Pferdeschwänze auf. Leicht könnte man sie für eine holde, magische Maid irgendwo aus Runeterra halten, wäre da nicht das eigenartige Instrument, das vor ihr schwebt und sie gleichzeitig zu beschützen und zu leiten scheint. Ein kaum wahrnehmbares Knarren geht durch das Gebäude, als dessen Fundamente sich an die Bande starker magischer Energie anpassen. Sie dreht ihr Ohr in Richtung des Geräusches und steht noch einen Moment lang ganz still da, nachdem dieses schon lange verstummt ist. Sicher findet der Klang noch immer Nachhall in ihrem Kopf, wird auf Tonalität, Intention und – am allerwichtigsten – auf Gefahr hin überprüft. Sie macht sich nicht einmal die Mühe, einen Blick auf ihre Umgebung zu werfen. Die innere Symphonie des Gebäudes erzählt ihr alles, was sie über diesen Ort wissen muss. Mit einer kleinen Bewegung versetzt sie eine einzige Saite ihres Instrumentes in Schwingung und die Flügeltüren vor ihr schlagen auf. Ohne Zögern tritt sie ein. ;BETRACHTUNG Um sie herum breitete sich die Dunkelheit aus, so tief wie der endlose Abgrund der Stille, der sie heimsuchte. Sie spürte keine Angst, solange das Etwahl in ihrer Reichweite war. Ihre Arme schmiegten sich liebevoll um das Instrument, ihre Finger fuhren über das gehämmerte Messing und strichen virtuos an den straff gespannten Saiten entlang. Als sie es an ihre Wange drückte, schloss sie ihre Augen und wartete. In Augenblicken wie diesem konnte sie fühlen, wie das Instrument in ihren Armen lebte, langsam und gemessen atmete, während es seine Meisterin beschützte. Diese Momente, in denen sie mit ihrem geliebten Instrument, umgeben von seinem schützenden Kokon, ganz allein auf der Welt hätte sein können, schätzte sie sehr. Plötzlich erstarrte das Etwahl. Fragend streichelte sie über die sanfte Kurve aus Metall. Bevor sie eine Antwort wahrnehmen konnte, erschall eine heisere Stimme. „Sona!“ Bei dem einzigen Klang, den sie mehr liebte als selbst die Musik, riss Sona ihre Augen auf. Sie fand sich an der Pforte eines demacianischen Anwesens wieder, als sie mit derselben Verwunderung in ihrem Gesicht durch das offene Portal starrte, wie an dem Tag, als sie in ihr neues Heim gebracht wurde. Lestara Buvelle stand vor ihr, angetan in einer prächtigen Samtrobe. Von Juwelenschein und dem Geruch ihres bevorzugten, schweren Parfums umgeben, bewegte Lestara sich vorwärts. Ihr Gesicht strahlte vor Glück. „Mein Liebling, sieh dich an! Du bist nun eine erwachsene Frau und du hast viel aus dir gemacht.“ Lestara umarmte Sona und lehnte sich zurück, um sie genau ansehen zu können. „Wahrlich, du hast mich stolz gemacht. Mein Herz singt, wenn ich dich ansehe. Komm herein und setz’ dich eine Weile zu mir.“ Lestara wandte sich um und schritt den langen Korridor entlang, ihre Schritte ließen ein regelrechtes Stakkato auf dem Fliesenboden erklingen. Sonas Herz quoll über vor Freude und sie streckte die Hand nach dem beruhigenden Stahl ihres Instruments aus. Doch ihre Hände umklammerten nur Luft. Sona drehte sich um und suchte nach dem Etwahl. Hatte sie es vorhin gedankenlos zur Seite gelegt? Plötzlich erschall ein schneidend schiefer Akkord. Sona wirbelte herum, um zuzusehen, wie das Etwahl schnell den Gang hinab trieb. Sona rief das Instrument zu sich zurück, doch zum ersten Mal beachtete es sie nicht. Die einzelne Note wiederholte sich immer und immer wieder, während es sich dem Rücken Lestaras näherte. Es war auf Blut aus. Sona stürmte verzweifelt in die Halle, doch sie war zu weit entfernt, um Lestara noch rechtzeitig erreichen zu können. Ihre einzige Chance war, sie mit einem Schrei zu warnen. Sie spannte ihren Hals an, doch es kam kein Ton heraus, genauso wie noch nie zuvor in ihrem ganzen Leben. Das Klimpern der Saiten des Etwahl erzeugte einen schrecklichen Lärm, der für immer in ihrer Erinnerung verankert sein würde. Eine Schwingung ließ die Luft erzittern und formte eine Woge wie aus rasiermesserscharfen Sensen, die sich durch Lestaras Körper fraß. Sona kam gerade rechtzeitig zu Lestara, um sie aufzufangen, als ihr Körper blutüberströmt zu Boden fiel. Tränen rannen Sonas Gesicht herab als sie versuchte, zu schreien und doch - kein einziger Ton entrang sich ihrer Kehle. Der Gang löste sich in Dunkelheit auf und ließ Sona, um Lestaras Körper kauernd, zurück, während das Etwahl unschuldig an ihrer Seite lag. Lestaras Augen öffneten sich und sie fragte schwach: „Weshalb möchtest du der Liga beitreten?“ Sonas Gedanken wirbelten umher, außerstande zu verstehen, was passiert war. Plötzlich spürte sie das Kribbeln arkaner Magie in ihrem Hals, ein überwältigendes Gefühl, das ihr die Tränen in ihre Augen trieb. Der Atem, der durch ihren Körper ein- und ausströmte kitzelte in ihrem Inneren, versuchte mit jedem Atemzug einen Ton zu erzeugen. Sona starrte ungläubig auf Lestara hinab, die ihr zunickte und ihr bedeutete, zu sprechen. Sie öffnete ihren Mund und zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben begann sie zu sprechen. Der Atem stockte in ihrem Hals, kurz bevor sie ihren ersten Ton artikulierte, als eine dröhnende Stimme aus den Nischen ihrer vagen Erinnerung in ihrem Kopf wiederhallte. Dieses Instrument ist der Schlüssel, um die Welt zu erschließen. Es wird wahrer für dich sprechen als eine Stimme es je könnte. Nichts sonst – nicht wir, nicht sie oder irgendeine Magie dieser Welt wird dich je wieder besitzen. Fast wie mit eigenem Willen holte ihre Hand aus und schlug auf das Etwahl neben ihr. Betäubend laute Dissonanzen brachen aus ihm hervor und erstickten alle Geräusche, die von ihren Lippen hätten kommen können. Als die Töne verklangen, verschwand auch das fremdartige Prickeln in ihrem Hals. Der Zauber war vorüber und würde nie mehr wiederkehren. Lestaras Stimme wurde lauter und dröhnte durch den Äther: „Weshalb möchtest du der Liga beitreten, Sona?“ Die Saiten des Etwahls erzitterten und begannen, selbstständig zu spielen, doch Sona presste ihre Hand darauf, um das Instrument verstummen zu lassen. Es widerstand einen spannungsgeladenen Moment lang und ward still. Langsam begannen ihre Finger über die Saiten zu rieseln. Zögerlich zunächst, die Reaktionen des Instrumentes austestend, spielte sie eine trotzige Weise als Antwort auf ihre Frage. „Wie fühlt es sich an, seine Gedanken nicht verbergen zu können?“ Ihre Finger tanzten über die Saiten und stachelten sie zu einer Melodie voller Einsamkeit und Abgeschiedenheit an. Es war das Lied jener, die ihr Leben lang ein Schattendasein führten, an denen immer jeder vorbeiging, obwohl sie doch verzweifelt versuchten, wahrgenommen zu werden. Es begann nachdenklich, tieftraurig und ging Stück für Stück in ein krachendes, wütendes Crescendo über. Die letzte Note hallte in einem Ton stiller Zustimmung, doch vor allem Katharsis, wieder. Ein Lächeln huschte über Lestaras Gesicht: „Willkommen in der Liga, Meisterin der Saiten.“ Lestara verschwand und die Dunkelheit fiel von Sona ab, die sich vor der verzierten Flügeltür wiederfand. Sie wusste, sie führte in die Liga der Legenden. Ihr Etwahl schmiegte sich beruhigend an ihre Hände, still den Befehl seiner Meisterin erwartend. Sona durchschritt ohne einen Blick zurück die Tür. Beziehungen * begann eine Reise, um , , und , um die Band Pentakill zu formen. * sieht als Rivalin. |Strategie= Teamkämpfe In Teamkämpfen machen die kleineren Auren Sona beweglich genug, um zu heilen, Schilde zu gewähren und ihre Verbündeten zu kräftigen, wie es gerade gebraucht wird. „Lied der Flinkheit“ verleiht ihr ordentlich Lauftempo und wenn sie Verbündete mit dem Rand ihrer Aura markiert, erhalten sie dieselbe Verbesserung, während die Dauer ihrer eigenen ausgedehnt wird. Und während Sona sich bisher auf „Blitz“ verlassen musste, um sich für ihre ultimative Fähigkeit in Stellung zu bringen, reicht die plötzliche Mobilitätswoge ihres neuen Es, um Sona für „Crescendo“ zu positionieren, welches wiederum ebenso mächtig und spielverändernd ist wie eh und je. Sobald es ausgeführt wurde, ist es am besten, wenn Sona ihre verletzlicheren Verbündeten mit „Arie der Beharrlichkeit“ heilt und abschirmt, während sie „Hymne des Heldenmuts“ einsetzt, um den Schaden ihrer Verbündeten zu verstärken. |Skins= Alternative Artworks Sona DJ Sona S Aggressiv.jpg|DJ Sona (Aggressiv) Sona DJ Sona S Ätherisch.jpg|DJ Sona (Ätherisch) Skin-Screenshots Qin-Sona Screenshots.jpg|Qin-Sona Arcade-Sona Screenshots.jpg|Arcade-Sona DJ Sona Screenshots.jpg|DJ Sona Skins ; : * Sie ähnelt und könnte angelehnt sein an . ; : * Dieser Skin lehnt an viele Videospiel-Soundeffekte der 80er und 90er an. ** visuelle Referenz ist , da die Sequenz (↑→)(←)(↑→)(↑)(↑)(↑) angezeigt wird. * Ihre normalen Angriffe ändern sich basierend auf dem Song, den sie gerade spielt. * Wenn Sona aktiviert, sind die visuellen Effekte eine alte Version des klassischen . * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ** ; : * Sie hat drei verschiedene Formen ( , und ), die man über /toggle oder STRG + 5 umschalten kann. ** Das Ändern der Formen benötigt Sekunden und hat eine globale Abklingzeit von 2 Sekunden (wird auch ausgelöst, wenn man im Kampf ist). ** Jede Form hat eine eigene Musik, welche spielt. * Sie existiert im selben Universum wie Pentakill und K/DA. https://twitter.com/notquitefrodo/status/1059176880991916032 * Sonas Mitspieler können sich auch ihre Musik anhören. Dazu klicken diese das Symbol neben Sona im Scoreboard an. ** Allerdings können diese nicht aussuchen, welchen der drei Tracks sie hören, da dieser von Sonas Form abhängig ist. * Ihr Helm lehnt an an. * Ihr Witz könnte an Flipping Tables / (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻ anlehnen. * DJ ist der erste Skin, in welchem Sonas Beine tatsächlich zu sehen sind. ** Ihr Tanz lehnt an Caramelldansen an. *** Ein Vergleichsvideo kann man sich hier anschauen. ; : * Dieser Skin wurde anlässlich des Valentinstags 2016 zusammen mit folgenden Skins veröffentlicht: ** * Der Hintergrund könnte an die Inneneinrichtung des anlehnen. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ** ; : * Sie lehnt an an. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Dieser Skin wurde wahrscheinlich von aus und von aus inspiriert. * Das Splash Art ähnelt ein bisschen dem -Poster der 11. Staffel. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Dieser Skin wurde anlässlich der Mondwende 2012 zusammen mit folgenden Skins veröffentlicht: ** ** ** * Sie lehnt an an. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Dieser Skin wurde anlässlich der Winterfreuden 2010 zusammen mit folgenden Skins veröffentlicht: ** ** ** ** ** ** * Wenn sie und nahe zusammenstehen und ihren Witz viermal abwechselnd machen (Sona, dann Kog'Maw, dann wieder Sona usw), dann spielen und singen sie . Das kann man sich hier anschauen. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** Media Musik= ;Sonstige Musik |content= }} Winterfreuden 2010 - Login Screen Mondwende 2012 - Login Screen| LoL Login theme - Chinese - 2014 - Pentakill| DJ Sona’s Ultimate Skin Music - Kinetic (The Crystal Method x Dada Life)| DJ Sona’s Ultimate Skin Music - Concussive (Bassnectar x Renholdër)| DJ Sona’s Ultimate Skin Music - Ethereal (Nosaj Thing x Pretty Lights)| DJ Sona Kinetic - Login Screen| DJ Sona Concussive - Login Screen| DJ Sona Ethereal - Login Screen| Bit Rush - Login Screen| Odyssee - Login Screen| |-|Videos= ;Sonstige Videos Bösewichte rocken „Arcade 2017“-Skins-Trailer – League of Legends| DJ Sonas ultimatives Konzert| DJ Sona Preview| DJ Sona - KINETIC Skills Preview| DJ Sona - CONCUSSIVE Skills Preview| DJ Sona - ETHEREAL Skills Preview| Arcade 2015 PRESS START Skins Trailer - League of Legends| Sona Dead Eye Teaser| Ein Bett im Mid-Feld Herzblatt-Skins 2018 – League of Legends| Pentakill - Mortal Reminder (video) - Grasp of the Undying| Ryze Der Ruf der Macht Animiertes Video – League of Legends| Willkommen an Bord Odyssee Event-Trailer – League of Legends| |-|Galerie= Sona.jpg|Sona Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Eduardo Gonzalez) Qin-Sona.jpg|Qin-Sona Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Larry 'TheBravoRay' Ray) Sona VU model 1.jpg|Sona Update Model 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Jon Troy Nickel) Sona VU model 2.jpg|Sona Update Model 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Jon Troy Nickel) Sona DJ VIP.jpg|DJ Sona Promo 1 Sona DJ Teaser.jpg|DJ Sona Promo 2 Sona DJ Kinetic.jpg|DJ Sona Promo 3 Sona DJ Concussive.jpg|DJ Sona Promo 4 Sona DJ Ethereal.jpg|DJ Sona Promo 5 Sona DJ Konzept 08.jpg|DJ Sona Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Sunny 'Kindlejack' Koda) Sona DJ Konzept 07.jpg|DJ Sona Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Sunny 'Kindlejack' Koda) Sona DJ Konzept 02.jpg|DJ Sona Konzept 3 (vom Riot-Künstler Sunny 'Kindlejack' Koda) Sona DJ Konzept 05.png|DJ Sona Konzept 4 (vom Riot-Künstler Sunny 'Kindlejack' Koda) Sona DJ Konzept 04.jpg|DJ Sona Konzept 5 (vom Riot-Künstler Sunny 'Kindlejack' Koda) Sona DJ Konzept 03.jpg|DJ Sona Konzept 6 (vom Riot-Künstler Sunny 'Kindlejack' Koda) Sona DJ Konzept 06.png|DJ Sona Konzept 7 (vom Riot-Künstler Sunny 'Kindlejack' Koda) Sona DJ Konzept 01.jpg|DJ Sona Konzept 8 (vom Riot-Künstler Sunny 'Kindlejack' Koda) Sona DJ model.png|DJ Sona Models (vom Riot-Künstler Maddy 'MissMaddy' Taylor Kenyon) Der Endboss erscheint.jpg|Der Endboss erscheint Promo Arcade promo.jpg|Arcade Promo (vom Riot-Künstler Suke 'hugehugesword' Su) Sona Arcade- pixel.png|Arcade-Sona Sprite Kluft der Beschwörer Arcade promo.png|Arcade Summoner's Rift Sona promo teaser.jpg|Sona Deadeye (by Bastien Lecouffe Deharme) Sona Herzblatt- Splash Konzept.jpg|Herzblatt-Sona Splash Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Yan Li) Pentakill MR Konzept 03.jpg|Pentakill Mortal Reminder Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Julien Renoult) Sona Pentakill MR Konzept 01.jpg|Pentakill Sona Mortal Reminder Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Julien Renoult) Sona Pentakill MR Konzept 02.jpg|Pentakill Sona Mortal Reminder Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Julien Renoult) Sona Pentakill MR Konzept 03.jpg|Pentakill Sona Mortal Reminder Konzept 3 (vom Riot-Künstler Julien Renoult) Sona Pentakill MR Konzept 04.jpg|Pentakill Sona Mortal Reminder Konzept 4 (vom Riot-Künstler Julien Renoult) Sona Pentakill MR Konzept 05.jpg|Pentakill Sona Mortal Reminder Konzept 5 (vom Riot-Künstler Julien Renoult) Sona Der Ruf der Macht Konzept 01.jpg|Der Ruf der Macht - Sona Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Rembert Montald) Sona Der Ruf der Macht Konzept 02.jpg|Der Ruf der Macht - Sona Konzept 2 (by former Riot Artist Katie 'TeaTime' De Sousa) Sona Der Ruf der Macht Konzept 03.jpg|Der Ruf der Macht - Sona Konzept 3 (by former Riot Artist Katie 'TeaTime' De Sousa) Sona Der Ruf der Macht Konzept 04.jpg|Der Ruf der Macht - Sona Konzept 4 (by former Riot Artist Katie 'TeaTime' De Sousa) Sona Der Ruf der Macht Konzept 05.jpg|Der Ruf der Macht - Sona Konzept 5 (by former Riot Artist Katie 'TeaTime' De Sousa) Odyssee 2018 Promo 01.jpg|Odyssee 2018 Promo Odyssee Willkommen an Bord Konzept 01.jpg|Odyssee: Willkommen an Bord Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Suke 'hugehugesword' Su) Odyssee Willkommen an Bord Konzept 09.jpg|Odyssee: Willkommen an Bord Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Suke 'hugehugesword' Su) Odyssee Willkommen an Bord Konzept 23.jpg|Odyssee: Willkommen an Bord Konzept 3 (vom Riot-Künstler Suke 'hugehugesword' Su) Alte Splash-Arts Nordamerika= Sona Standard Sona S alt.jpg|1. Klassische Sona Sona Musen-Sona S alt.jpg|1. Musen-Sona Sona Pentakill-Sona S alt.jpg|1. Pentakill-Sona Sona Pentakill-Sona S alt2.jpg|2. Pentakill-Sona Sona Pentakill-Sona S alt3.jpg|3. Pentakill-Sona Sona Sternsinger-Sona S alt.jpg|1. Sternsinger-Sona |-|China= Sona Standard Sona S Ch.jpg|Klassische Sona Sona Musen-Sona S Ch.jpg|Musen-Sona Sona Pentakill-Sona S Ch.jpg|Pentakill-Sona Sona Sternsinger-Sona S Ch.jpg|Sternsinger-Sona Alte Ladebildschirmbilder Nordamerika= Sona Standard Sona L alt.jpg|1. Klassische Sona Sona Musen-Sona L alt.jpg|1. Musen-Sona Sona Pentakill-Sona L alt.jpg|1. Pentakill-Sona Sona Pentakill-Sona L alt2.jpg|2. Pentakill-Sona Sona Pentakill-Sona L alt3.jpg|3. Pentakill-Sona Sona Sternsinger-Sona L alt.jpg|1. Sternsinger-Sona |-|China= Sona Standard Sona L Ch.jpg|Klassische Sona Sona Musen-Sona L Ch.jpg|Musen-Sona Sona Pentakill-Sona L Ch.jpg|Pentakill-Sona Sona Sternsinger-Sona L Ch.jpg|Sternsinger-Sona |Trivia= Trivia Allgemein * Den gibt es tatsächlich; er bezeichnet einen Akkord, der aus Grundton und Quinte besteht und häufig in Rockmusik verwendet wird. Definition Powerakkord * Eine ist , welche normalerweise mit Religion assoziiert wird. Das islamische Äquivalent ist ein . ** Wenn die Aura von aktiv ist, kann man leise die Titelmelodie des Spiels hören. * Eine (lateinisch aer = Luft) ist ein , welches häufig in der Oper gespielt wird. * Ein (italienisch = wachsen) bezeichnet das in einem Musikstück. ** Im Spiel getroffene Gegner und lässt diese tanzen. * Sona zählte zu den Champions, die aus dem Modus im April 2014 entfernt wurden, da sie als zu stark galt. * Sona war einmal der Champion mit der niedrigsten Grundrüstung auf Stufe 1 . * Ihr Titel Die Virtuosin ist die weibliche Form von Titel, Der Virtuose. Entwicklung * Sonas Name leitet sich von der lateinischen Silbe "son-" ab, die in Wörtern vorkommt, die etwas mit Klang zu tun haben, wie "sonus" (Laut), "sonor" (Ton) oder "sonare" (erklingen).Lateinwörterbuch online ** Tatsächlich stellt "sona" sogar den Imperativ zu "sonare" dar,Verbformbestimmung sona was wahrscheinlich aber nicht beabsichtigt war. Die wörtliche Übersetzung wäre dementsprechend "erklinge". ** Der Name von Sonas "Waffe" Etwahl wird wie das französische Wort "étoile" ausgesprochen,needs confirmation was "Stern" bedeutet.PONS Wörterbuch: étoile * , , und wurden von als Ziel gewählt. ** Nachdem Sona erschossen wurde, wurde ihr Championbild auf der Website von League of Legends und in der Championliste zu einem GIF-Bild, welches sie mit Markierungen an ihrem Hals und vorbeifliegenden Schmetterlingen zeigte. * Es gibt Texturen eines nicht-veröffentlichten Disko-Skins für Sona. Geschichte * Sona ist , kann aber mit Beschwörern / Spielern mittels kommunizieren. Alte Fähigkeitssymbole Sona Powerakkord alt.png|1. Powerakkord (P) Sona Hymne des Heldenmutes alt.png|1. Hymne des Heldenmutes (Q) Sona Arie der Beharrlichkeit alt.png|1. Arie der Beharrlichkeit (W) Sona Lied der Flinkheit alt.png|1. Lied der Flinkheit (E) Sona Crescendo alt.png|1. Crescendo ® |patchhistory= = Versionsgeschichte = V10.3: * ** ⇒ ** ⇒ V10.2: * ** % |ms}} ⇒ |ms}} V9.2: * : ** Verursachter Schaden um 10 % ⇒ 5 % verringert v5.5: **Manakosten von wurden zu 100 auf allen Rängen reduziert V5.1: * Allgemein ** Grundwert für Lauftempo: 330 ⇒ 325 * ** Schadenssteigerung durch Powerakkord: 50 % ⇒ 40 % V4.21: * Sonas Q – führt beim ersten Ausführen nicht mehr zu einem Lag. V4.20: * ** Bonusfaktor für den magischen Schaden der Aura bei einem Treffer: 0,25 Fähigkeitsstärke ⇒ 0,2 Fähigkeitsstärke * ** Bonusfaktor für das fehlender Leben: +1 % Heilerhöhung pro 1 % fehlendem Leben ⇒ +0,5 % Heilerhöhung pro 1 % fehlendem Leben ** Grundwert für Heilung: 25/45/65/85/105 ⇒ 30/50/70/90/110 ** Manakosten: 70/75/80/85/90 ⇒ 80/85/90/95/100 V4.17: * ** Kurz und knapp: Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den die Zauberreichweite von „Hymne des Heldenmutes“ kürzer war als vorgesehen. V4.13: * Allgemein ** Gameplay: Sona hat eine Gameplay-Aktualisierung erfahren! ** Haare schön: Modelle, Texturen und Animationen von Sona sowie ihre Skins wurden aktualisiert. ** alles Schön: Partikeleffekte und Fähigkeitensymbole wurden aktualisiert. ** Wohlfühlzonen: Sonas neu Partikel zeigen nun den Wirkbereich ihrer Auren an. ** Übersichtlichkeit Die Partikel von „Crescendo“ wurden exakt auf die Trefferbox zugeschnitten (der Wirkbereich bleibt unverändert). ** Tanz mit mir: Gegner tanzen nun 50 % schneller, während sie von „Crescendo“ betäubt sind. V4.2: * **Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den die Kurzinfo fälschlicherweise angab, Lied der Flinkheit gewähre für beide Effekte einen Bonusfaktor der Fähigkeitsstärke von 4%. Doch nur die Verlangsamung hat einen Bonusfaktor der Fähigkeitsstärke von 4%. V3.14: * Passive Fähigkeit – ** Dem Schaden von „Powerakkord – Staccato“ wurde ein Bonusfaktor der Fähigkeitsstärke von 0,2 hinzugefügt. ** Der Schadensverringerung von „Powerakkord – Diminuendo“ wurde ein Bonusfaktor der Fähigkeitsstärke von 0,02 hinzugefügt. ** Dem Wert der Verlangsamung von „Powerakkord – Tempo“ wurde ein Bonusfaktor der Fähigkeitsstärke von 0,04 hinzugefügt. * Q – ** Der Bonusfaktor der Fähigkeitsstärke wurde von 0,7 auf 0,5 verringert. * W – ** Die grundlegende Heilung wurde auf höheren Rängen von 40 / 60 / 80 / 100 / 120 auf 40 / 55 / 70 / 85 / 100 verringert. * E – ** Der aktivierte Temposchub skaliert mit +1 % Lauftempo pro 50 Fähigkeitsstärke (0,02 Bonusfaktor der Fähigkeitsstärke). ** Der aktivierte Temposchub wurde von konstant 6 / 8 / 10 / 12 / 14 % auf 4 / 6 / 8 / 10 / 12 % (+0,02 Fähigkeitsstärke) geändert. * R – ** Der Bonusfaktor der Fähigkeitsstärke wurde von 0,8 auf 0,5 verringert. V3.8: * Stats ** Das grundlegende Leben wurde von 410 auf 450 erhöht. ** Die grundlegende Rüstung wurde von 9,3 auf 11,3 erhöht. * ** Der Grundschaden von „Powerakkord“ wurde von 8 + (10 x Stufe) auf 13/20/27/35/43/52/62/72/82/92/102/112/122/132/147/162/177/192 geändert. * ** Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den „Powerakkord – Diminuendo“ von „Arie der Beharrlichkeit“ den verursachten Schaden nicht verringerte. ** Die Dauer von „Powerakkord – Diminuendo“ von „Arie der Beharrlichkeit“ wurde von 4 auf 3 Sekunden verringert. ** Die zusätzliche Rüstung und Magieresistenz für sich selbst und den geheilten Verbündeten wurde von 8/11/14/17/20 auf 6/7/8/9/10 verringert. ** Die zusätzliche Rüstung und Magieresistenz durch die Aura wurde von 3/6/9/12/15 auf 6/7/8/9/10 geändert. V3.02: * „ “ wird nicht mehr verbraucht, wenn Augen angegriffen werden. V1.0.0.150: * Der Grundwert für Leben wurde von 450 auf 410 verringert. * Der Grundwert für Rüstung wurde von 11 auf 9 verringert. V1.0.0.143: * Allgemein ** Die Projektilgeschwindigkeit von normalen Angriff und wurde von 1500 auf 2000 erhöht. ** Die Nachwirkzeit von Auren wurde von 2 Sekunden auf 1 Sekunde verringert. ** Die globale Abklingzeit wurde von 2 auf 0,5 Sekunden verringert. * ** „Powerakkord“ setzt den normalen Angriff nun zurück, so dass der Effekt sofort eintreten kann. * ** Verursacht nun sofort Schaden anstatt während der gesamten Wirkdauer. ** verhindert nicht länger den Schaden von . V1.0.0.142: * ** Die Manakosten wurden von konstanten 65 auf 45/50/55/60/65 verringert. ** Die Reichweite für die Priorisierung von Champions wurde leicht erhöht, um besser zur Reichweite von normalen Angriffen zu passen. V1.0.0.136: * ** Der Schaden wurde von 10-180 auf 18-188 erhöht. V1.0.0.134: * Der Schaden von wurde von 14 + 9 pro Stufe auf 10 pro Stufe verändert. * Der passive Bonus auf Angriffsschaden und Fähigkeitsstärke der Aura von wurde von 8/11/14/17/20 auf 4/8/12/16/20 verringert. * Der passive Bonus auf Rüstung und Magieresistenz der Aura von wurde von 7/9/11/13/15 auf 3/6/9/12/15 verringert. * Der passive Bonus auf das Lauftempo der Aura von wurde von 8/11/14/17/20 auf 4/8/12/16/20 verringert. V1.0.0.133: * Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den nicht ausgelöst wurde, während Sona verspottet oder zum Schweigen gebracht war. V1.0.0.132: * Die Skalierung von wurde angeglichen, um ihren anderen Skins besser zu entsprechen. V1.0.0.131: * Sona erfasst nicht länger automatisch Ziele, wenn sie keines besitzt und „ “ bereit ist. V1.0.0.129: * ** Die Manakosten wurden von konstanten 65 auf 60/65/70/75/80 geändert. ** Rüstung und Magieresistenz der passiven Aura wurden von 8/11/14/17/20 auf 7/9/11/13/15 verringert. V1.0.0.125: * Die Heilung von wurde von 25/50/75/100/125 auf 40/60/80/100/120 verändert. V1.0.0.124: * **Die Grundheilung wurde von 35/70/105/140/175 auf 25/50/75/100/125 verringert. **Der Bonusfaktor der Fähigkeitsstärke wurde von 0,35 auf 0,25 verringert. **Die Heilung verdoppelt nun 3 Sekunden lang den Bonus ihrer passiven Aura für sie und ihr Ziel. *Die Sperrzeit zwischen Sonas Liedern wurde verringert, um diese reaktionsfreudiger zu machen. *Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den und ihren Schaden um 20 % verringerten. V1.0.0.123: * Es wurden kleinere Korrekturen an den Kurzinfos vorgenommen. V1.0.0.120: * Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den Schilde und dafür sorgen konnten, dass ihre Klangeffekte vorzeitig endeten. V1.0.0.118: * Sona wählt nicht länger von alleine Ziele, wenn bereit ist. V1.0.0.116: * ** Die Wirkdauer von „Diminuendo“ wurde von 3 auf 4 erhöht. ** Die Verlangsamung wurde von 25 % auf 40 % erhöht. * ** Der Angriffsschaden und die Fähigkeitsstärke durch die Aura wurden von 6/8/10/12/14 auf 8/11/14/17/20 erhöht. V1.0.0.115: * Allgemein ** Die Manakosten aller lieder wurden von 75 auf 65 verringert. * ** Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den der absolute Schaden verringerte. V1.0.0.113: * ** Verursacht nun 14 + 9 x Stufe Schaden (bisher 24 + 12 x Stufe Schaden) und einen vom zuletzt gespielten Lied abhängigen zusätzlichen Effekt. * ** Der Grundschaden wurde von 60/110/160/210/260 auf 50/100/150/200/250 verringert. ** Der Bonusfaktor der Fähigkeitsstärke wurde von 0,5 auf 0,7 erhöht. ** Die Manakosten wurden von 65/70/75/80/85 auf 75 verändert. ** „Powerakkord - Stacatto“: Doppelter Schaden. * ** Die Grundheilung wurde von 30/55/80/105/130 auf 35/70/105/140/175 erhöht. ** Der Bonusfaktor der Fähigkeitsstärke wurde von 0,5 auf 0,35 verringert. ** Die Manakosten wurden von 65/70/75/80/85 auf konstante 75 verändert. ** „Powerakkord - Diminuendo“: Lässt das Ziel 3 Sekunden lang 20 % weniger Schaden verursachen. * ** Die Manakosten wurden von 65/70/75/80/85 auf 75 verändert. ** „Powerakkord - Tempo“: Verlangsamt das Ziel 2 Sekunden lang um 25 %. * ** Die Abklingzeit wurde von 170/150/130 auf 140/120/100 verringert. ** Der Bonusfaktor der Fähigkeitsstärke wurde von 0,7 auf 0,8 erhöht. V1.0.0.106: * ** Der Grundschaden wurde von 70/120/170/220/270 auf 60/110/160/210/260 verringert. ** Der Bonusfaktor der Fähigkeitsstärke wurde von 0,6 auf 0,5 verringert. * ** Die Heilung wurde von 40/65/90/115/140 auf 30/55/80/105/130 verringert. * ** Der aktive Bonus auf das Lauftempo wurde von 8/10/12/14/16 % auf 6/8/10/12/14 % verringert. V1.0.0.105: * General ** Die Wirkdauer aller Auren wurde von 3 auf 2 Sekunden verringert. ** Die Wirkdauer der Verbesserungen aller Auren wurde von 1 auf 0,25 Sekunden verringert. * ** Die gewährten Boni auf Angriffsschaden und Fähigkeitsstärke wurden von 8/11/14/17/20 auf 6/8/10/12/14 verringert. ** Die Manakosten wurden von 55/60/65/70/75 auf 65/70/75/80/85 erhöht. * ** Das nach der Aktivierung kurz wirkende zusätzliche Lauftempo wurde von 8/11/14/17/20 auf 8/10/12/14/16 verringert. ** Die Manakosten wurden von 55/60/65/70/75 auf 65/70/75/80/85 erhöht. * ** Die Manakosten wurden von 55/60/65/70/75 auf 65/70/75/80/85 erhöht. * ** Die Reichweite wurde von 1100 auf 1000 verringert. V1.0.0.104: * ** Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den „Lied der Flinkheit“ mehr Lauftempo gewährte als gedacht. * ** Die Abklingzeit wurde von 160/140/120 auf 170/150/130 erhöht. V1.0.0.101: Hinzugefügt. * : ** Sona spielt die Hymne des Heldenmutes, wodurch verbündete Champions in der Nähe zusätzlichen Schaden und Fähigkeitsstärke erhalten. Zudem verströmt das Zaubern dieser Fähigkeit Schallwellen, die an den zwei nächstgelegenen gegnerischen Champions oder Monstern magischen Schaden verursachen. * : ** Sona spielt die Arie der Beharrlichkeit, wodurch verbündete Champions in der Nähe zusätzliche Rüstung und Magieresistenz erhalten. Zudem verströmt das Zaubern dieser Fähigkeit heilende Klänge, die Sona und verwundete Verbündete in der Nähe heilen. * : ** Sona spielt das Lied der Flinkheit, wodurch verbündete Champions in der Nähe zusätzliches Lauftempo erhalten. Zudem erfüllt das Zaubern dieser Fähigkeit Verbündete in der Nähe mit einem zusätzlichen Geschwindigkeitsschub. * (ultimative Fähigkeit): ** Sona spielt ihren ultimativen Akkord und zwingt so gegnerische Champions zu einem Tanz, bei dem sie wiederholt Schaden erleiden. * (passiv): ** Nach 3 Zaubern verursacht Sonas nächster Angriff zusätzlich 24 + 12 x ihre Stufe magischen Schaden. Zudem bleiben Sonas Auren 3 Sekunden nach deren Deaktivierung bestehen und lösen eine globale Abklingzeit von 2 Sekunden aus. }}